A conventional eFuse may include a silicide layer on a polysilicon layer, which serves as a resistor. To program the conventional eFuse, a current may be driven (e.g., by one or more transistors) in a first direction from a cathode to an anode of the conventional eFuse. Driving current in the first direction through the eFuse forms a gap in the silicide layer, thereby exposing a portion of the polysilicon layer. The state of the programmed eFuse may be sensed by attempting to drive a current in a second direction from the anode to the cathode. The resistance of the path through which the current is driven is dependent on the length of the gap formed in the silicide layer during programming. Due to variations in operational parameters of transistors and/or control of voltage levels employed to program such conventional eFuses, the length of the respective silicide layer gaps formed in such eFuses may vary. Therefore, resistances of such conventional eFuses vary. Consequently, improved or gap invariant eFuses and methods of manufacturing the same are desired.